Urinary incontinence can result from a variety of physical or mental dysfunctions. For men this problem can be coped with by employing an indwelling catheter or more commonly in ambulatory patients by use of an external catheter which is adhered to the shaft of the penis by a double sided adhesive strip. This type of system is shown, for example, by Rogers et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,857 and 3,863,638.
Another approach involves an external catheter in combination with specially constructed briefs or harness. Such systems are shown, for example, by Stein in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,213, by Komis in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,968 and 4,713,066, by Giacalone in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,340 and 4,588,397, by Jensen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,401, by Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,943, by Matsuura in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,883 and 4,886,510, by Terauchi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,291, by Salt in U.K. Patent 1,274,374, by Cross in U.K. Patent Application 2,223,173A, by Wirkner in German Offenlengungsschrift 2,727,916, by Ozenne in European Patent 32,138, and by Demoulin in European Patent 119,143.
Other proposals have included inflatable sealing means to secure the external catheter. Such systems are shown, for example, by Carrigan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,538, Riotota et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,077, Paylinch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,044, Rogers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,648, and Ruffini in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,755.
In some instances the problem of male urinary incontinence is further complicated because the patient also is suffering from a retractile penis. Such condition occurs frequently in patients who are obese or who have lost muscle control in the lower abdomen and makes it difficult, if not impossible, to successfully attach an external catheter or to employ the male incontinence briefs described above. In many circumstances, a retractile penis is a sufficient problem to prevent normal urination even when the patient would otherwise be continent. Such patients are often forced to rely on diapers as the only way to manage their condition.